Network congestions occur when nodes in a network carry so much traffic that their quality-of-service (QoS) deteriorates. To prevent QoS deteriorations, congestion control mechanisms have been developed as part of many protocols. Different protocols, however, may use different congestion control mechanisms, thus making it difficult for network routers to keep up. For example, a router may support the congestion control mechanism used by a first protocol while failing to support the congestion control mechanism of a second protocol. Because the congestion control of the second protocol is not supported, when the router is congested, traffic of the second protocol may continue to flood the router even though senders of traffic of the first protocol have backed off and are refraining from transmitting data in an attempt to relieve the congestion. Thus, in general, the failure to support the congestion control mechanisms of some protocols while supporting others may decrease the efficiency of the supported congestion control mechanisms.